A New Friend
by Flaei Kuro
Summary: This is all Based during the Time that Edward is out hunting Victoria. He meets a new Vampire Friend Ceridwen, Who has an interesting past. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first FanFic. Please don't hate it. But if you do, tell me.**

I hated the sun. It trapped me inside. It stopped me from tracking down Victoria. I didn't want to be inside. It was the last thing I needed.

I had been on an endless trail of Victoria for months and now I'm not too sure where I am. I remember last being in Texas. By now I could be half-way down South America.

During the day - while being trapped inside – I didn't have much to do. I focused hard on trying not to think of _her,_ and the look on her face as I was leaving. It pained me so much to have to do that to her. The only thing that could stop me from going back to her was that I was protecting her by staying away.

In a way I'd hoped that she felt the same emptiness – hoping that she would always feel the way I did for her – but the thought of her in such pain as my own was selfish and unbearable.

_Why did it have to be like this?_ I thought to myself constantly. _How could I have been so foolish as to put her in this much danger?_ I cursed myself for living with every breath I inconsiderately took.

The sun was going to set soon, and I could go out again to look for Victoria. I decided I couldn't wait – as usual – so I scurried stealthily out of the dark hole I had been Captivated in. While sticking to shadows, coming out of an alley, an unexpected scent caught my nose.

The scent of another Vampire.

_Victoria_. I immediately presumed. I had finally found her, and her neck was mine. After I would be done with her, my Bella would be in danger no more.

My eyes tried to find the location of the scent that controlled my nose. My legs began to move in unison with my instincts – taking me closer to Victoria.

It wasn't for another 20 minutes of edging through shadows between small town houses and alleyways, that I was certain she was around the corner of the building that I had been walking along.

I searched through thoughts trying to find hers; Of course I didn't quite know what her voice would sound like, so I searched for some sought of 'Vampirish' thoughts. But there were none. That couldn't be right.

There were so many people rushing through the street in a constant current.

_Can't this person walk any faster?_ One man thought.

_Oh my, gosh. It's so late. Mark was expecting me ages ago. _Another woman was pacing through the crowded area, glancing every so often at her watch.

I hurried around the corner which would lead me to Victoria. Before turning I stopped to consider that this could be a trap. I then rounded the corner slowly – well it was slow for me.

I was shocked to see what I found around the corner, and it definitely wasn't Victoria.


	2. I couldn't be bothered Sorry

Ok. So I have more written for this but it's in a book. And I can't be bothered to type it up, especially seeing that I always find faults in my writing and it drives me insane and takes forever. So I am not writing anymore. I'll just say the plot so maybe someone with enough patience can write a FanFic about it.

Ok so Edward meets this Vampire, Ceridwen, who is like permanently 13 years old. She has been around as long as the Volturi have and guess what … she is Caius mate. OMGsh[Not classified as Pedophilia because back in the days you were expected to be married by 15

She had been living with the Volturi when Carlisle came to visit. Why you don't about her from Carlisle is because [well I never really thought about that. Anywhooz, she saw the way that Carlisle had decided to live and realised that it was a better way of living instead of feeding off humans. She and Caius tried to reason with each other about the 'right' way to live and in the end she ended up running away. It was very hard for her and yeah.

So then she tries to help Edward find Victoria, which doesn't work out, as usual. So then Edward gets the Call from Rosalie and decides to go to the Volturi. Ceridwen doesn't want to go back because she doesn't think Caius will accept her back, or he will think badly of her or something.

But eventually he convinces her to go with him to Italy. When she sees Caius, it seemed that they were never apart, and they realised how hard it was to live without each other and they don't disagree on the way they live _yada yada ya._

And that's when it would end…Soughta… Tada Jazz Hands


End file.
